The Accelerated Man (Episode 9.1)
The Accelerated Man was the first mission for the Zionites in Episode 9.1 Transcript Tyndall: Warrior, something has caused the Machines to pull back their forces, both within the Matrix, and in the Real. It seems to coincide with reports of a bizarre manifestation in the city, near Ascension Monument. You're to get in touch with Ghost for a further briefing. He, Niobe, and most of our veteran operatives have now had their RSI signatures updated, so they are no longer in danger of immediate deletion by the Machines. Operator: I don't get it/ Why would the Machines pull back, just when they were really hammering us thanks to that mainframe data they captured? Ghost: We've seen an abrupt reduction in Sentinel scouts around New Zion. We've even had ships report seeing squads of squiddies moving away from the wreckage of the old city, headed straight in the direction of the Machine city; and here in the matrix, our recruiting and other operations have reported a significant drop off in assaults by government forces. This all started happening around the time that something odd took place in Westview. Civilian reports have been suppressed, as usual, but the story as far as we can make it out is that a glowing man appeared there out of thin air, killed some Agents who tried to apprehend him, and then ducked into an alley/ We've picked up sporadic calls to police that sound like they may be related. I'm sending you to check up on some of these. Ghost: I don't know what he--or it--could be, but if it has the Machines worried, it might be a break for us. Oh... Thanks. It's good to be back. Waiting around in Zion while they reconfigured my RSI signature was harder than I thought it would be. I guess I'm not ready for a desk job just yet. Tyndall: We had a concealed low-frequency scanner near Ascension Monument, but it went offline at about the time that the strange incident occurred. We've sent a few people in to do covert scans around the monument since then, but they didn't pick up anything unusual. It;s possible that the Machines had already scrubbed the area. As Ghost said, though, we've picked up calls to police around the city describing an intruder who may be the figure that appeared at Ascension. Right now I'm sending you to Garret Smallden, who just made a call to emergency services about a strange man he ran into on his way home. Operator: Smallden should be in there, waiting for the cops to show. Better make this quick. Garret Smallden: He--I--Jesus. I came around a corner and ran right into him. Like hitting a brick wall; knocked me right on my ass. He was seven, eight feet tall--swear to God! And...and like...like made out of lines, like something out of a computer. he just kind of looked at me... Then... I dunno what happened. He was gone, and I...I came right back there and called you. I know it sounds crazy, but... This thing is out there! You gotta do something! Operator: Jeez, why's it always like the hick farmers or nut jobs who run into this stuff? Oh wait, I know why... Garret Smallden: No, no... Couldn't have been a costume or something. I could see right through him! Clear through him, understand?! Tyndall: Those certainly were...unusual details, {redpill_name}. But any information could be useful. I've got another report for you to check on. This was called in by someone named Twanna Yeats. Operator: That's Yeats's place. Hm... I'm seeing multiple signals in there. Operator: Damn! The toasters beat us there. See if they've left anything we can use. Operator: I'm coming up with jack and squat, and last I checked, neither of those are doing us any good. You might was well get out of there. Tyndall: An automated security system reported a break-in at an office nearby. We've run a remote scan of the area, and picked up an unusual code reading. It could have something to do with this odd manifestation. Operator: Pretty quiet in there. Hold on... I am getting a tickle of something... Keep looking around. Operator: An Exile? A dead Exile? Hm...and there is something strange about the readings I'm getting from it. See if you can extract some data. Operator: Nice. Upload that to me at a hardline. You don't think that have been our mysterious marauder, do you? He doesn't really match Garret Smallden's description... But heck, Garret could have been on something, for all we know. Tyndall: Good work, soldier. I'm told that the code you returned is a type we've never encountered before. It seems likely that it has something to do with the strange events of the past week. And whatever it is, I doubt that Cherson's death is the end of it. We'll keep you informed of our findings on that code. That's all for now, {redpill_name} Completed NPCs (enemies) *''Episode 9.1'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 9.1) Category:Episode 9.1 Missions